modernfamilyfandomcom-20200222-history
Can't Elope
Can't Elope will be the twentieth episode from Season 10 of Modern Family, it aired on April 10, 2019. Plot Summary Haley and Dylan's plan to quietly elope before the babies are born doesn't go as smoothly as they had hoped. Meanwhile, Jay continues to try and get his new business off the ground by courting an Instagram celebrity.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20190304abc09/ Episode Description After a doctor mistook Haley and Dylan for a couple newly married, at the hospital, Haley decides to propose to Dylan, which he accepts. While there, Alex becomes overjoyed to serve as their witness but the couple decide to elope when they meet Claire who came back for her jogging, Phil who came outside and Luke whom Haley decide reluctantly to invite. While there, the family decide the best thing for Haley is an express wedding. Meanwhile, Gloria and Jay join an Instagram Celebrity named Orson whose dog Arthur Goodboy is very famous on the web. As Manny and Joe watch Jay and Orson 's new friendship, Mitch and Cam have to decide if they prefer attend to their niece's moment or go to theater in order to see a play. The wedding approaches and everything goes wrong, as Dylan's mother and paralegic grandfather show up, Bill plays bagpipe and is dressed like a Scottish guy, Frank, via a telerobot,mistakenly calls Dylan "Andy" and ruins everything, while Mitch and Cam want to cut Luke's new girlfriend new speech about marriage. Claire privately tells the couple to elope while Jay and Orson part way after Jay borrowed Arthur Goodboy without Orson's approval in order to make it try his new project. But it seems that two stories began. The one being the new idyllic romance between Stella and Arthur Goodboy, while for the second, Haley and Dylan marry at midnight in presence of Claire, Phil, Luke, Alex, Farrah and Frank, still in his telerobot. Main Cast (The characters struck out do not appear in this episode) * Jay Pritchett * Gloria Pritchett * Manny Delgado * Joe Pritchett * Claire Dunphy * Phil Dunphy * Haley Dunphy (Haley Marshall) * Alex Dunphy * Luke Dunphy * Mitchell Pritchett * Cameron Tucker * Lily Tucker-Pritchett Guest Starring * Thomas Lennon as Orson *Fred Willard as Frank *Reid Ewing as Dylan *Rachel Bay Jones as Farrah *Jimmy Tatro as Bill *Christian Barrillas as Ronaldo *Greg Rikkart as Dr. William * Ramiz Monsef ad Doctor * Greg Rikaart as Doctor * Eden Rose as Annabelle * October Gonzalez as TV Nurse * Jack Axelrod as Bert Trivia * Haley Dunphy becomes Haley Marshall in this episode. * Dylan's middle name is "Stardust." * Bill plays bagpipes and his mother married twice. * Bill and Frank only make cameos appearances. Frank mistakenly calls Dylan "Andy" though he never actually met Andy physically. *Dylan Marshall is English-American & Haley Dunphy is Irish-Scottish-American Ancestory. * This marks the first time that Ronaldo and Phil interact in the same piece. *Haley has Braxton Hicks contractions. *Bill and Joe only have one line of dialogue, each. *Even if it's still rare, there are a few others shows episodes in which a woman proposes to a man which are **Frasier, season 9 episode 24 (Daphne to Niles, although she says she wants him to marry her but he proposed to her first in episode 15) **The Big Bang Theory season 12 episode 3 (Ranu to Raj) **Young and Hungry season 5 episode 20 (Amy to Josh) **Boy Meets World season 5 episode 24 (Topanga to Corey, though the latter proposes to the former in season 6 episode 2) **Who's The Boss season 8 episode 8 (Angela to Tony) **Parenthood season 3 episode 17 (Jasmine to Crosby though again the latter proposes to the former in season 2) **Lorelei to Luke in the Gilmore Girls season 5 episode 22 Continuity *This marks the sixth episode in which Jay expresses problems with technology after "Connection Lost", "Spring Break", "The Cover-Up", "No Small Feet" and "Whanex?" *Dylan's mother Farrah returns from "Blasts from the Past". *Bill's 5th appearance *Ronaldo's 11th appearance *Dylan's 43th appearance *Frank's 13th appearance * This episode was broadcasted exactly 6 Years after Flip Flop * This is the third episode in which a wedding might happen after Little Bo Bleep and The Wedding (Part 1) and The Wedding (Part 2). * Though both Dylan and Rainer proposed to Haley in Dude Ranch and Five Minutes this marks actually the first time that Haley proposes to Dylan. * Frank is the second character to use a telepresence robot, the first being his son Phil in American Skyper. Cultural References *The title is a pun on the cantaloupe fruit (also called muskmelon, mushmelon, rockmelon, sweet melon or spanspek). * Luke has a Tinder account. * Cam and Mitch's want to see a musical version of Sophie's Choice. *Cam mentions fashion designer and costumer Bob Mackie. * Manny's poem is Beowulf-meets-''You've Got Mail''. Reviews *The A.V. Club gave it a "B". References Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Content Category:Season 10